<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Seas of Rhye by bambieyed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794793">Seven Seas of Rhye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambieyed/pseuds/bambieyed'>bambieyed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Freddie is scared and horny, John seems spooky and he highkey is but he’s honestly a darling once you get to know him, King Freddie, M/M, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend, sorcerer John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambieyed/pseuds/bambieyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdoms of Rhye and Torriatte have been at war since before Freddie was born, but now, after decades of senseless bloodshed, Freddie has bought it all to an end. When his advisors present him with the option of a political marriage to bind the formerly opposing kingdoms, he accepts the offer for the good of his people, fully prepared to sacrifice his personal joys to do his duty.</p><p>He just wasn’t expecting John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Beach/Veronica Tetzlaff, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Mary Austin/Kashmira Bulsara Cooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Seas of Rhye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh god. Honestly I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never written for Queen before so if this is terribly out of character just let me die in shame. I hope to update at least once or twice a month, but my life is so hectic right now I can’t commit to a set updating schedule. Hopefully at least one person likes this.</p><p>Also, this started as a Led Zeppelin story before my mind pivoted to Queen, so if any of this seems familiar, that’s probably why.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As High King, it is expected of you to-"</p><p> </p><p>It's a familiar statement, one that Freddie has grown accustomed to hearing since taking the throne. He sometimes wondered how his father had coped with it, how he'd become such a strong and noble king instead of cracking like porcelain under the pressure of advisors, politics, wars, and ruling, because Freddie was close to the edge himself. <em>As High King</em>; What an accursed statement, one that robbed him of all freedom and agency. He knew, he knew his responsibility to both his people and his own family line, but that didn't mean he had to <em>enjoy</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>"-To take a consort, your majesty, and this is the perfect opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>And that's just it, isn't it? He's suffered many losses since taking this throne, some more tolerable than others, but <em>this</em>? Robbing him- the <em>King of Rhye </em>for fucks sake- of the opportunity to even chose his own <em>consort</em>? It was <em>barbaric</em>, it was <em>ridiculous</em>, <em>inexcusable</em> even.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently it had to be done.</p><p> </p><p>The war had been long, carrying over from his grandfathers reign to his father's reign and finally into the first three years of his, but the brunette royal had finally done it, he’d captured his rival in battle and held him until he agreed to a treaty. Freddie hated war, highly unusual for someone from a warrior bloodline such as his, but needless loss of life, the ravaging of land, reaving and conquering and the lot had never appealed to him. He had always been more of an intellectual, artistic type, writing and reading or playing his music, spending hours at a time pouring over the pages of any ancient tome he could find, and he was glad to see the whole bloody affair at an end, he had secured victory for his countrymen and put a tentative end to the danger posed to his people.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, <em>more</em> was being asked of him.</p><p> </p><p>"-It would bind the kingdoms together if you were to take the prince as a <em>hostage</em>, much less a <em>consort</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The prince of Torriatte. Freddie had heard of him, heard of the entire bloody royal family, but the prince, well, tales of the prince were always told in <em>whispers</em>, as if he were around to listen in on anyone who dared to speak his name and unleash hell when they did. No one could deny that in his 18 years of life, the prince had made quite the legacy for himself through nothing but pure, unbridled <em>intimidation. </em>People were... <em>uncomfortable</em> around him, to put it plainly, uncomfortable even <em>hearing</em> about him, and even now there's a sense of dread settling into Freddie’s stomach as his mind recalls all he's heard of the young royal.</p><p> </p><p>Rumor claimed he was a student of the dark arts, that he'd made a blood pact with a hellbeast to guide his father to victory in battle (Though Freddie supposed it was quite the faulty deal, seeing as he'd bested the man.), that he could change his face to fool people or turn into mist, that he had spies in every kingdom, a network of little spiders to whisper secrets in his ear,  that he bathed in blood to keep his magic stronger than the rest of his family, and that all his dealings with the dark arts had left him twisted, scarred, and deformed. They say he is insane, prone to violent outbursts and would kill anyone who crossed his path.</p><p> </p><p>And here his advisors were, imploring him to <em>marry</em> such a formidable creature. It would be comical if it wasn't so dire, and he's sure the twisted, pained look on his face reflects his inner turmoil, because Lord May is shooting him a sympathetic look that breaks him out of his agonized reverie and has him bringing up a hand, silencing Reid in the middle of a statement on how beneficial it would be to have Torriatte loyal to him; a fine prospect after all that's happened, he'll admit.</p><p> </p><p>"If I were to agree to this quite frankly <em>insane</em> proposal..." He starts, voice as steady as it can be considering he wants to jump from the window and let the gods take him. "Who's to say that he doesn't slit my throat the second I get him into the marriage bed? Or use his dark magics to bewitch me?"</p><p> </p><p>The inquiry seems to give Reid pause, as if he hadn't expected his King to have actual <em>concerns</em> about the princeling he was arguing to bond him to for the rest of his natural life. "<em>Well</em>..." He seems nervous, unsure of himself now like Freddie had single handedly destroyed his entire platform, and when he does speak again his voice is uncertain and questioning. "I don't imagine he'll want to kill you before he can get an heir to put on the throne, and perhaps by then you'll have charmed him."</p><p> </p><p>It's silent in the chambers for a moment, and then Freddie can't help the laughter, can't stop the shaking of his shoulders as he buries his head in his hands. He's near tears honestly, the future of his kingdom, the fragile peace, the throne, his own <em>rule</em>- all hinging on one prince's hand, and all his top advisor could say was “<em>Charm him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And the sad thing was, Freddie can't even deny that on the surface, it's a <em>brilliant</em> idea; He may have gotten a treaty from King Arthur, but the man's moods changed like the moon and Freddie knew for a fact he wouldn't take his defeat laying down, no, Arthur Deacon was the kind of man to stew over anything he'd done wrong and then explode with rage over what he could have done better. Binding their families together would significantly reduce the threat of another war, and they would be truly joined by a shared heir between the kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>But <em>gods</em> the trouble this would cause. Freddie may very well understand the political benefits, having been born and bred to rule, but that doesn't mean his people would, they'd likely see it as their king betraying all their fallen and dead by binding himself to the crown jewel of the opposition and leaving them with a constant, <em>ruling </em>reminder of the war that had irrevocably disrupted so many lives.</p><p> </p><p>And Jim...Jim would be-</p><p> </p><p>No. He doesn't have time to think of that right now, not with such important matters being discussed, like the <em>future of the bloody throne.</em> Could he truly do this? Tie a part of his soul to a man he knows nothing about but the fear he causes? It's like he can hear his father in his head<em> "The right choice isn't always the most popular one or the most comfortable one, you'll learn that firsthand when you become king."</em> And by the gods the old man was right. This wasn't easy, and it wouldn't be popular, but there was no denying the unimpeachable fact that this marriage would benefit both his kingdom <em>and</em> his people.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well then Reid, send a letter to Torriatte and tell them I'll be needing their prince here as soon as possible for our wedding. Something tells me I'll have quite a bit of <em>charming</em> to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little extra info:<br/>-The war has been going on for ages but at this point it was more a matter of pride than honest desire to destroy each other. No one wanted to be the first to admit that over the years they’d lost sight of exactly what they were fighting for.<br/>-The royal family of Torriatte does in fact use magic so John is indeed a sorcerer, but who’s to say if the other rumors about him are true? ;)<br/>-In this universe, same sex royal couples usually pass their thrones on to the family member next up in the line of succession unless they adopt a child or choose an heir outside of the family, so at this point in time, Kash is heir to the throne.<br/>-Freddie and Jim are lovers, but Freddie can’t marry him since he’s only minor nobility.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>